


Fever

by Anonymous



Category: Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: F/M, Pining, Romance, Sickfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lorcan pines after Grace as she nurses him back to health.
Relationships: Grace Tempest/Lorcan Furey
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ali-Kat Lambert](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ali-Kat+Lambert).



> Requested by Ali-Kat Lambert - A G/L fanfic set to 'Fever' by Adam Lambert.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iXKdV14k_Q

_**There he goes  
** _ _**My baby walks so slow  
** _ _**Sexual tic-tac-toe** _

Lorcan sat upright at the sound of light footfalls in the corridor outside his room. His hearing had grown sharper since he'd lost his sight and the sound was one he's grown used to in the past few weeks.

Any moment now and there'd be a light tap on the door, light enough so as not to wake him if he was asleep, but he never was asleep, not when she came to visit, at least.

_**Yeah, I know we both know  
** _ _**It isn't time, no  
** _ _**But could you be m-mine?** _

_Rat-tat-tat._ There was the knock, it was a distinctive knock, different from the one he used to knock on _her_ door. But that had been months ago. When he had cared for her and not the other way round, or perhaps she _had_ cared for him, that's what she'd implied in the darkness of his room, the first time she'd knocked on that door…

But the timing had been wrong. He'd only just been able to accept he had feelings for her, the idea that she could be his…

_**We'll never get too far  
** _ _**Just you, me, and the bar  
** _ _**Silly ménage à trois, sometimes** _

Another uncertain _rat-tat-tat_ dragged him from his memories.

"Come in," he called out.

He heard the door creek open and then shut again, as she stepped into the room.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, to you too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said, _and all the better, now that you here_ , he wanted to say.

"Are you sure?" she asked sounding concerned, and moving closer, "You look a bit peaky," she hesitated a moment, before taking another step towards him, "I don't suppose you've reconsidered my offer."

He didn't have to ask which offer she meant.

"The answer's still no," _although it's tempting._ There was a part of him curious to find out what would happen if he accepted. Would she crave blood too, as she realised her heritage? Either way it would upset Shanti, to be replaced or to be shared with by the two of them; _What strange bedfellows they would make, a_ _ménage à trois indeed._

_**Would you be m-mine?  
** _ _**Would you be m-mine?  
** _ _**Would you be m-mine?** _

She didn't say anything else , but he heard her set down the gauze, yogurt and other medical supplies on his bedside table, as per usual. As she did so, her hair teasingly brushed his shoulder. The scent of vanilla and rain overwhelmed him, and underneath all that was something else. Something primal.

"Hold still," she said, beginning to undo the bandages covering his eyes.

Her fingers brushed his cheek, lingering for just a moment too long. _This isn't fair,_ he thought.

_**Oh baby, light's on  
** _ _**But your mom's not home  
** _ _**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
** _ _**With this fever, fever, yeah** _

"Oh, Lorcan, you're burning up!"

"Hmmm…" _I want to kiss her._

She moved her hand to his forehead, "I've never felt your skin this warm, I think you might have a fever," she drew her hand back to the bandage, "I need to see if your wounds become infected. Do you have any other symptoms? Headaches? Chills? Dizziness?"

Her voice sounded panicky, instinctively he wanted to soothe her. "I feel fine."

"Humph," she was examining the wound now, her lips a hair's breadth away from him, he wondered how they would taste. Even more importantly, he wondered if she would let him taste them.

_**My one and own  
** _ _**I wanna get you alone  
** _ _**Give you fever, fever, yeah** _

"I don't see any signs of infection."

He snapped out of his delusion. "As I said, I feel fine."

She began methodically cleaning and redressing the wound, but he could tell she wasn't convinced.

"I think I ought to tell the captain, I've never heard of vampires getting ill before, he'll know what to do."

"The captain has other things to worry about, and anyway you can't leave me here, all alone, with this fever?"

"I thought you said you feel fine?"

"I say a lot of things."

_**There it goes  
** _ _**You're still my soul and so  
** _ _**'Cause, sweetheart  
** _ _**No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me  
** _ _**Or can find me, ooh  
** _ _**Time to be m-mine, mine** _

"What do you mean?"

_I wish I knew._

"Lorcan, you're not well," she said softly, when he didn't answer. "I'm going to go find the captain."

"Wait!" He reached out for her, hand closing around air for a moment until he managed to find her wrist and pull her closer again.

_**Let's get inside your car  
** _ _**Just you, me and the stars  
** _ _**Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes** _

"I wish things had gone differently," he said, without thinking. He was no longer thinking straight, maybe she was right, maybe he was ill, or maybe he couldn't stand lying to her anymore.

"What do you mean?" she repeated.

"I wish we'd spent more time together, gotten to know each other better, talked properly."

"Don't say it like that!" she exclaimed, "Don't say it like we're not going to have the chance to do those things."

_I'm not sure we will, when you find out what I've hidden from you._

"What if we don't?"

_**Would you be m-mine?  
** _ _**Would you be m-mine?  
** _ _**Would you be m-mine?** _

She pulled away instinctively. "Why wouldn't we?"

_There's so much you don't know._

"Lorcan, answer me, you're starting to scare me."

"Sorry, I don't mean to scare you," he said, meaning it from the depths of his being. He meant to reach out to her again, to comfort her, but this time as his hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her close, the ship lurched, and she was went tumbling into his lap.

_**Oh baby, light's on  
** _ _**But your mom's not home  
** _ _**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
** _ _**With this fever, fever, yeah** _

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry I fell on you."

"I don't mind, I can't think of anyone better to fall me," he said with a grin. She snorted, and began to pull away. He didn't let go.

"Lorcan…"

_**My one and own  
** _ _**I wanna get you alone  
** _ _**Give you fever, fever, yeah** _

The way she said his name, made his whole body feel alive again.

"Grace…" he replied, his voice low and rough.

She trembled, just slightly, as he said her name, but she stopped pulling away, content to stay in his grip.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
** _ _**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
** _ _**Yeah, yeah, yeah!** _

"Lorcan…" she began again. And again the name electrified him. "What are we going to do?"

Her question could have had a hundred possible meanings but he doubted he could have answered a single one of them.

"I don't know," he answered simply.

"Lorcan," she whispered, once more, raising her hand to the side of his cheek and tracing her fingers down to his chin. Neither of them said anything for a moment, then, "I can't keep doing this…pretending we're just friends."

He didn't say anything, _couldn't_ say anything, not yet at least. But the thought thrilled him.

_**You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!  
** _ _**Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine** _

He pulled her closer, burying his head into the crook of her neck and once more inhaling the scent of her. For a while, neither moved. He savoured the moment, wishing for a million more in his future, but doubting the likelihood of that.

Slowly, as if afraid of startling him, she moved, brushing her hair from shoulders.

"I want to help you get better," she said, her voice confident yet still soft. But the words barely registered with him.

_**Oh baby, light's on  
** _ _**But your mom's not home  
** _ _**I'm sick of laying down alone  
** _ _**With this fever, fever, yeah** _

He pressed his lips into the curve between her neck and shoulder-blade.

She tensed for a moment before relaxing once more, "You can bite, if you want to."

Again, the words took a few moments to register. There was brief moment of confusion, until he realised what she was offering; of course, no one had ever told her vampires didn't bite the neck. The bite was lower, closer to the heart. He imagined undoing the first few buttons on her top. Would she stop him? He was tempted, so deliciously tempted, but it wasn't from the blood-lust.

_**My one and own  
** _ _**I wanna get you alone  
** _ _**I got this fever that I can't sweat out** _

He couldn't help himself, he traced his mouth further down her shoulder. Her skin was soft beneath his lips. He'd give anything to see her expression right now. _Perhaps, she thinks I'm looking for someplace tender to bite,_ he thought, ruefully.

"Lorcan…" she whispered once more. He could no longer identify the tone of her voice, for all he knew she could have been whispering out of fear, regret, or dear he think it, maybe even desire?

He drew away from her, although she still sat in his lap. She let out a breath, he hadn't realised she'd been holding, and again, he failed to recognise the emotion behind it. Now more than ever, he wanted to look into those green eyes of hers, and watch them glitter with feeling.

_**Oh baby, light's on  
** _ _**But your mom's not home  
** _ _**I'm sick of laying down alone  
** _ _**With this fever, fever, yeah** _

"Please," she spoke again, "You're ill and wounded, let me help you,"

He shook his head slowly, "You already are helping…more than you know. But Grace, I can't…I appreciate the offer, but I just can't…I…"

His voice trailed off, unsure of what to say next, he couldn't exactly tell her how badly he wanted her, when it wasn't blood fuelling his desire.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain."

_**My one and own  
** _ _**I wanna get you alone  
** _ _**Give you fever, fever, yeah** _

This time she drew him near, cradling his head against her chest. He could hear her heart beating steadily away. He knew one day, things would change between them, for better or for worse. But, he smiled, he was content with this for now.

_**Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
** _ __**Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!  
** _**Give you fever, fever, yeah  
** _ __**Give you fever, fever, yeah!**


End file.
